A Little Piece of Heaven
by FruitSnacks
Summary: A short story about Yami and Anzu's relationship in life... and in death. Dont read if you are easily disturbed. Contains... Bad things


_Before the story begins_

_Is it such a sin_

_For me to take what's mine_

_Until the end of time?_

_We were more than friends_

_Before the story ends_

_And I will take what's mine_

_Create what God would never design_

* * *

The clanks of knives and forks rang through the air. Yugi gazed across the dining room table into the captivating blue eyes of his angel, Anzu Mazaki. She looked back at him lovingly, twirling the curls that had taken her hours to perfect. Fewer things on Earth were as beautiful as the love that they shared. Though things were nearly perfect, Yugi couldn't shake his fear that something would go wrong. He nervously reached his hand into his pocket, clasping the small velvet box that lied within. Beads of sweat formed across his forehead as he lowered himself down to one knee. Despite the lump in throat he managed to stutter "Anzu, will you marry me?"

Anzu gasped at the sight of the sparkling diamond resting in the velvet case. Her gaze darted to Yugi, back to the ring, and Yugi once more. The silence tightly clutched him by the heart. But the shrill, cruel laughter that escaped Anzu's mouth shattered it. She was all he ever knew; the person who mattered to him above all others.

His vision blurred behind a blanket of tears but he wouldn't let them fall. _How could she do this? How could she do this? _played over and over in his head. _I gave her everything. I've risked my life for hers. _Darkness brewed inside Yugi until his yami suddenly overcame him. "How…" Yami whispered in a low growl, "could she throw me away like this?"

His hands grew white due to the vehemence of his clutch on the ring case. Anzu continued eating, a faint smirk sitting on her face. Finally, she had gotten Yami to emerge! For years, she had played the part as Yugi's little girlfriend. But it wasn't him that she wanted. It was Yami, since the very beginning. If only he knew. Each clang of her silverware drove madness into his heart. He couldn't take it anymore.

He sprang forward like a crazed predator and knocked her to the ground. Anzu struggled under his weight and almost managed to free herself but a cruel hand dragged her back by her chestnut curls. "Come here, you fuckin' bitch!" Yami grabbed the knife from the table top and plunged it deep into her chest. Anzu's agonized screams pierced the air while Yami almost laughed himself to tears. He must have stabbed her fifty times, he couldn't believe it! Yami handled his knife with precision, with his final stab he aimed directly for her heart and ripped it out of her chest before her eyes.

_Good_, he thought to himself. _She ripped out our heart so it's only just that I return the favor. _Yami loved Anzu just as much as Yugi did, though he always kept it inside out of respect for his hikari's feelings. He eyes the still convulsing heart skewered on the blade and gluttonously took a bite out of it, savoring the metallic taste of the blood dancing over his taste buds. A deep moan exuded from his throat as the cerise liquid seeped from the corners of his mouth.

Yami lustfully observed his prize below him and whisked her corpse away to the bedroom. He carelessly tossed Anzu on the bed and proceeded to get on top of her. His hand slid its way up her skirt and caressed her inner thigh. "This won't do," he sighed. "She's already growing cold." Yami smirked darkly and went to rummage through the hallway closet until he found what he was looking for. A heater.

He couldn't help but to chuckle as he transported the small machine back to the room. He plugged it into the outlet nearest to the bed, turning it on before he gently set it between Anzu's legs. He felt her thighs again after a few minutes and found the heat to his liking.

Giving in to his savage desires, Yami forcefully threw the heater off the bed. He mounted her lifeless body and with the unzipping of his tight, leather pants he began to defile her. He threw his head back in ecstasy. _She was never this good, even when she was sleeping. Now she's just so perfect, I've never been quite so fucking deep in._

Afterwards, Yami cradled Anzu in his arms almost lovingly. He stroked her hair, whispering in her ear, "I knew that my little crime would be cold, that's why I got a heater for your thighs. And I know… I know it's not your time. But bye-bye. You had my heart, at least for the most part. Everybody's gotta die sometime. " He gently brushed his finger underneath her eyes, as if to wipe away her tears. "So baby, don't cry."

For days Yami would use Anzu's body for whatever he desired and when she wasn't in use, she was propped up against the dining room wall for admiration. He thought she looked beautiful. She was arranged so that her head titled against the wall and her hands embraced the knife that still impaled her decaying heart. Appreciating her was Yami's favorite pastime and he had a surplus of time to do so as Yugi's soul was completely consumed at this point and was blind to everything that had taken place.

One day, Yami got the sudden urge to inspect Anzu's body. He scrutinized her intensely, feeling her discolored skin. Without warning, her eyes shot open, white light illuminating the dining room with a fierce white light. Her icy hand moved forward with incredible speed, shoving Yami to the ground.

Yami scowled in bother fear and confusion. The possibilities he never considered were occurring at a likes of which he never heard. Now Anzu's soul has come back from beyond the grave to repossess her body with which he's misbehaved. Anzu looked down upon Yami with a ferocious smile growing ear to ear as her hands constricted around her dagger. Yami felt a twinge of fear course through his body. She must've seen it on his face, for she broke into a deep, satisfied laughter.

She lunged forward, driven by hatred and vengeance and propelled her weapon deep into Yami's shoulder. He growled out in pain as the blade shredded the delicate flesh. His tormented cries were euphony to her. An appeased laugh escaped her until tears streamed down her face.

She stared at his mangled body in satisfaction, her thirst for revenge thoroughly quenched.

* * *

Yami felt as if he was levitating above his body. He caught Anzu's eye. Her face was twisted in disgusting surprise. Yami took a step towards her, his shoes creating ripples in the blood puddles leading up to his massacred body. The harrowing image struck him forcefully. He was dead. And the love of his life was the one who had killed him. He fell to his knees in despair. _How could this have happened? _"Anzu," he called out. "Anzu, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I let this happen to us. You have always been dear to me. And even though I tried to fight it for Yugi's sake, I'm in love with you."

Anzu's angry expression did not falter. Not even as the tears swelled in her eyes. Yami stood up to grab her hand, "Please… Forgive me. I will suffer for so long-"

"Not long enough," she snapped.

"…to make it up to you."

Anzu's hardened exterior finally cracked. "I pray to God that you do," she chirped while the tears broke free.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Well then I'll grant you one chance."

"And if it's not enough?"

"If it's not enough, try again. And again. Over and over again!"

They smiled deviously and walked hand in hand to the nearest church. They broke the doors open, revealing an elegant wedding taking place inside. Ice cold wind whipped around the room. The guests scattered in panic and the beautiful, young bride screamed and wept in terror.

Within five minutes the entire ceremony was left in ruins. The only things that remained were the priest and a blood stained bouquet. Anzu picked up the crimson dripping flowers and seized Yami's hand. They stood together at the altar, looking into each other's eyes.

The priest, sick with fear agreed to wed them. Turning to Anzu, he concealed his disgust and began their unholy union. "Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?"

Yami squeezed Anzu's hand, happy to begin the happiness with her that he never thought he would be able to achieve. "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

* * *

**Yup. That's it! It's really short and fast paced because it's based off the song A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold. I hope you guys liked it though :)**


End file.
